Talk:Alignments
What the hell are you talking about? So, just so you know, Good vs. evil really only deals with facial expression and I think skin ruddiness (you're pretty grey at full evil) Purity vs. corruption is what gives you the halo and blue eyes, vs. horns, visible red veins, and glowing green eyes, respectively. Wrong.--The king of the guild 13:24, 26 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Pfft screw it lol. This entire Fable Wiki is full of incorrect and misleading information anyway. I can pick out about ten things with this article alone its pathetic. At least the walkthroughs are quite good though. Anyone know how to slim down your character in Fable II? I really am a noob right now. Anyonwe with helpful stuff do please post it here! 01:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Eat veg with a minus fatness. Celery for example. Also, with the Knothole Island DLC, you get fat removing potions. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 10:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Mate you're a bloody life saver. Thanks. My guy.. He was startin' to look like a black sheep with the Assassin Coat on. By the way, how does one find those 2 Puny Carrots for the full Assassin Outfit? And one more thing. It'd be most likely appreciated by all of the Fable Wiki commune if the Alignments page had links to the alignments that didn't redirect you to the same page you're already on. :OK. Will remove these said links. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::They should stay there as they take you to the necessary parts of the page. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dragon I need help. Please if it's not a burden, how do you "turn in" the Puny Carrots for the Assassin Outfit with the Assassination Society? I'm still on the one star missions, you see. In Bowerstone Old Town, that creepy chap Mr. Blank I'm talking to won't accept them as gifts. : :I know this is a bit out of date, but - you need to turn in the puny carrots in the Box of Secrets on Knothole Island, not to Mr Blank. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 12:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) High Purity=No Scars? I don't think this is right. I have high purity from putting my properties down to lowest rent and eat only celery but I still have scars. Can anyone else check? ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 06:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : My Hero's a Saint (maxed out Purity and Good), but she suffered from a few scars. She doesn't seem to scar very easily though... maybe high Purity makes it less likely to happen? --Arinae 06:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : I used to play Fable II but then I got scarred lots of times. I think I can use the scar potion to remove all the sacrs. but if you are evil and you do lots of good deeds can your apperance change back to normal?Andrew nicholson 16:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Purity explanation The alighnment article does not say what a neutral and fully pure character looks like. All it says is "the perks of purity". What the hell does it mean!!! 20:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :It means whoever put that there was planning to fill in the details but never got around to it. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 12:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Will Appearance Yeah Im anonymous and all but I dont bother editing much on such wikia sites, I would anyhow contribute to that if you have points in Will abilities (I had average amount of will points in will abilities and were pure and evil) and at the same time go for an alignment with distinct eye colors, you will result in mixing the Willusers blueish eyecolor, with for example the looks of an Pure and Evil (or any baddie with red eyes for that matter) character. You will get PURPLE eyes, and the eyeballs will go slightly pale blue too. I've learned that you get very blue eyes by pouring points into Will, this seems to override the Fanatics red eyes result, which would have red eyes no matter what unless investing in Will abilities. I dont know how this little thing affect other alignment mixes. I suggest testing what I discovered by yourself. Who knows, maybe you can get cyan/teal eyes by having Will's blue eyed feature mixed with the Philanthropist's green eyes? Is it possible to get rid of the halo and will lines with going evil? :Halo - yes. It will go if you become evil, and potentially be replaced with horns depending on your purity/corruption. Will lines - no. The only way to get rid of them is by discarding all your spells completely (ie back to Level 0). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Cruelty and Kindness Can somebody explain it to me? I've been trying to look it up on google, but I still don't have the slightest idea what it means. Can you look this stat up in your logbook?The Unauthorized Self-tester 23:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) helpfull stuff * It takes exactly 2000 good points to go from pure evil to pure good. * Gifting 200.000 gold to a random person gives you 2000 good points Ocirne23 18:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed, worked for me DimitriChaplain 20:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Tall and short? This isn't alignment, but physical stats. I believe these two should be removed. DimitriChaplain 20:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable III I dont remember where i saw this but i heard that when you are evil instead of looking reallly ugly i hear you will be incredibly good looking and will only show horns during expressions? is this true? i would love it if it was true :Lionhead have talked about making it "more fair" for people playing evil characters. I don't think they've explicitly said that you become better looking, it's relative to weight etc. But judging from screenshots and info given characters do look a lot better and generally won't look ugly by default through being evil. And yeah, the horns & wings/appropriate good alternative only show at certain moments, I think it's been referred to in the earlier video diaries as "extreme morphs" and they're activated by an expression. Batjimi 11:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::They were described as 'dangerously desireable' i think. and does anyone have any idea how long one can stay in extreme morph or has that not been reveiled yet?Kre 'Nunumee 17:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Actually i do think you can morph outside of the "extreme morph" as there is a few pics with a male hero looking quite evil, one of those pics is in the "hero of fable 3 " articule the bottom one, look at his eyes and around it. 14:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Evil characters seem look more like Fable II "Fanatic"s (Evil/Pure). And it wasn't being evil that made you unattractive, it was corruption. My Evil/Pure character actually has maxed out attractiveness, (but still gets asked to be more attractive). I actually want to be in extreme morph nearly all the time, it would be great! I would look more of a monster than in I&II because I would have bat wings as well, and I bet the good people woudn't mind walking around as a angel all the time either. Agow95 15:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) i have been playing fable 3 for awhile now and i haven't got any wings or horns, just glowing tattoos and markings when doing flourishes, i haven't seen any expression to activate it. 12:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You have to get to the end of the storyline for that to come. Alpha Lycos 12:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) nice, anyway we need more info on how many changes there are,(corruption is there but has no indicator) i have two characters, they both pale with darkness around their eyes and have black lips but while one has jet black eyes (like a witch from buffyverse) the other has white eyes which makes said character look cool and undead. so i think corruption makes the eyes black as my character's eyes changed after charging high rent 11:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Corruption isn't in the game. I charged high rent and had no change. People will either love/like you more(low rent) or hate/fear you(high rent). I've tried this over 4 different playthroughs and each time nothing has changed from things that normally would corrupt a character. Alpha Lycos 23:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) corruption is in the game but is not shown in stats, i have two charcters, both are full evil and thus pale and with black lips and black around the eyes but one has jet black eyes (as in eyeballs) and the other has white eyes. the black eyed one charges high rent. the other does not 12:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to remain in the Extreme Morph indefinatly? So far, all it seems to be is a thing that happens in flourishes or in expressions, and for all the pride Lionhead put into this new system I was expecting it to be something where you could walk around with pretty wings sticking out of your back making people go "Oooo, ahhh!" No you can't have it indefinitely but you can make them "Oooo, ahhh" by using it as an expression while interacting with them. Alpha Lycos 10:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with purity I am doing everything I can to get pure, but nothing seems to work. I am usually pretty "evil" in Fable; while I do mainly good acts in the story line, I also run around killing random people whenever I feel like it. But I can change that if I could just figure out how to gain purity, everything I do seems to just add good. Any tips would be much appreciated! (My ideal balance would be full evil and full purity. I know it's possible because I've seen pictures... It just doesn't seem possible at all for me!) DarthScynn 15:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Simply lower your rent. If you rent out houses put the rent prices lower. The more houses with low rent prices the faster you will become pure. I'm not sure if killing lowers purity but I know the Knothole potions do--Alpha Lycos 05:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) regarding losing fat in fable 3 according to my experiences there is a high chance that characters lose weight by walking around. :That is possible, and also swimming may make you lose weight at a higher rate than walking. To lose weight quickly though, the appropriate food is the best. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) 100% Good, yet no Halo Ok, so I recently bought Fable 2. I am 100% Good, yet I lack my Halo. Is this a bug, or does purity have to be higher too? :For a halo, purity has to be high too. Although there is also a bug that can stop it from appearing, but it doesn't usually last for very long. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Fable II - High Evil/High Purity "chance of having purple eyes" Ancient information, and it's been a while since I've played this, plus my xbox is now dead so I can't check - but I seem to recall that the eye colour change directly related to sacrificing a spouse in the evil temple, or something like that. 12:13, September 18, 2014 (UTC)